Uncertainty to an Extreme
by Oh Nostalgia
Summary: Scorpius, fleeing from the Ministry in England, escapes to the not so far reaches of Scotland. The voices continue to bother him and it's affecting the very way he looks at things, pushing him closer and closer to the abyss of insanity...a prequel
1. Insanity and Bloodthirsty Goals

Uncertainty to an Extreme

Chapter 1: Insanity and Bloodthirsty Goals

Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpius. Or anything HP.

Summary: There is always a story behind the action. Some sort of justification for what we've done. Something to explain the reason for some unforgivable deed. Some kind of excuse for the evil path we've started to tread. But do we ever really have the chance to tell it?

--

This place. So strange to him, every feature of it. Everything looked so _different_ to him.

Scorpius couldn't make sense of it. Everything was so confusing, nowhere as organized as his beloved London. The country was so wide open with no sign of life for miles around. His head throbbed in pain from navigating around the mind-boggling pathways of Scotland.

He had no idea where he was, running along random streets. The voices were getting worse every day, taunting and teasing him, driving him into a mad stupor. Never before had they caused him to lose himself, never had he been pushed over the edge. He was getting closer.

These certain times of madness were extreme and severe, sending Scorpius into spasms and seizures that lasted for long grueling hours. The state he was in after these hours could only be described as uncertain of a purpose in life. An empty shell, void of feeling or rational thought. He hesitated at every step he took.

He was merely a shadow of who he used to be. Straight O student, perfect N.E.W.T's, with an ambition to rival that of Percy Weasley's. He was on the verge of plunging into an abyss, where he would lose the remaining sanity that he had left.

--

"_Remember Scorpius,"_ his father would say, _"the Malfoys will rule the Wizarding world! And you will be the Dark Lord to lead us to the top!"_

Before, Scorpius hadn't understood the gravity of those words, always laughing happily and innocently, oblivious to the various dark dealings around him. Scorpius had been so naїve and had always ignored the one-sided whispered conversations between his father and himself, believing them to simply be temporary lapses in which his father would slip back into his old frame of mind in the dark days of Voldemort.

He had never thought of his father as evil. Far from it. Maybe he was a bit eccentric, and cunning to say the very least, but never evil. Not quite like the kind that many Slytherins were rumored to be.

He himself had never been quite into the pureblood-mania that his mother and father maintained in the household, just accepting it. He had been force-fed the pureblood principles since he had been a day old, lapping them up into his young, developing brain.

But what he had never realized was, it was all wrong. Killing innocent people just because they were different was wrong. Judging people by their heritage was wrong. Believing that you were superior by blood was wrong. Everything that he had been taught since birth was wrong.

And that's where everything had gone downhill.

--

"It's not right, Father! There will never be another Dark Lord! And even if there were, it would not be me!"

--

The first fight he and his father had ever had. The first serious one. The very first conflict that had ever occurred between them. His father had once again had the repeated whispered conversation with him. Only now, he was old enough to understand what the conversation meant. What it implied. But he had his own opinions now.

--

"_I refuse to be used for your own selfish purposes, Father! If you wish to bring the Malfoys power, do it honorably, nobly! I'm actually beginning to understand what the others meant when they said us Malfoys were no good! It's _obviously_ in our blood!"_

"_I will not be spoken to in that tone, young man! You're starting to sound like those Mudblood-loving, blood-traitor Gryffindors! You are still underage, and therefore still under my care. You will follow the goals I have for you and you will do them _willingly_!"_

--

That had been the last conversation Scorpius had ever had with his father. It had been Christmas break in his seventh year. But he had had enough of his family. That very same night, he ran away from his childhood home and sought shelter in his friends' domiciles. And though he did return eventually, he would never be the same.

That had been the end of it. The Malfoys' legacy had been ended by the most likely successor. But Scorpius would take it even further. He began to plan…a dastardly plot to completely obliterate the blasted, twice-damned Malfoy legacy!

--

A/N: I know the plot is kind of confusing right now. I'm going back and forth between flashbacks and working my way up towards the current situation. Any fresh ideas are welcome! Read and Review!

Adge


	2. Malfoy's Lost It

A/N: Sup, people =). I'm actually updating this....cuz I actually wrote some stuff for it over the years that I spent on hiatus. Sooooo yeah. Sorry for totally ditching? ;P

Disclaimer: YAY! I'm a totally famous person and own the HP characters!........in my dreams .-.

* * *

Ever since that last conflict with his father, Scorpius had gone out of his way to rebel against his father and make his life a living hell. He started to associate with Gryffindors at school, acting civilly towards them, becoming friends with them, and even going so far as to write letters to his father about them out of spite.

Whenever he went home, he charmed his father's official papers to scatter every time a pen came near the parchment. Draco's clothes would never fit him and made attempts at strangling him, and anonymous Howlers were sent to him daily, screaming obscenities of the Malfoy bloodline.

By the time that Scorpius came home for Easter, Scorpius' father was splitting at the seams, his eyes growing bloodshot, his hair tousled and messy, and his clothes dusty and worn. And every time Scorpius saw him, he stifled a smile, one full of vindictive satisfaction. His plan was succeeding, the impossible happening before his eyes.

Scorpius had become obsessed with his father's madness, the notion almost becoming sadistic. When his pranks drove his father closer to insanity, his eyes lit up with evil delight, even more torturous plots already forming in his increasingly twisted mind. And though he did not know it, Scorpius was becoming more like his own father every day, inching closer and closer to oblivion…

--

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GODDAMN YOUR STUPID, TRAITOROUS MIND!"

A strangled roar could be heard across the neighborhood, echoing along the streets, the neighbors unaware of the tension set free in the regal manor.

"YOU BLOODY, DISGRACEFUL, TAINTED, SHAMEFUL CUR! YOU UNWORTHY, UNDESERVING, RUDDY DISRESPECTFUL—_ARGH!!!!!_"

Draco Malfoy had finally cracked. A month before Scorpius' graduation from Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had finally had enough. Enough of the annoyances, enough of the traitorous letters, enough of the mutinous clothes, enough of the outrageous rebellion. Enough of everything.

After half a year of pure, utter torture, the once regal pureblood prince looked like a _demon_. And he was out for blood.

"_Scorpius."_

--

Scorpius looked up from his essay, feeling a thrill crawl up and down his spine. _It had worked._ He could feel it in his bones. His father had finally reached the breaking point. His persistence had benefited in the end. He couldn't believe it. A jubilant cry was threatening to tear through his throat at any second. _It had worked._ Barely able to maintain his concentration, Scorpius' legs jiggled up and down with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see his father's reaction. No doubt before the day ended, his miserable existence would finally come to a conclusion.

Unaware of the monster he had unleashed, Scorpius glided gracefully towards the 7th year boys' dorms, gathering his bag and essay, climbing up the stairs with a blissfully ignorant heart.

--

Dumbledore had never really been surprised by anything, in all his years as headmaster of Hogwarts. He had always managed to predict or at least, have some kind of hunch that something was going to happen. But today, he was utterly, and completely shocked.

Right outside the Great Hall of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dripping wet and livid, stood a transformed demon apparition of what appeared to be Draco Malfoy. Now _there_ was a surprise…

--

"Where is he, old man?! Where is that scummy, ungrateful, little _beast_? Tell me Dumbledore!" An unnatural roar erupted from the once-regal man's throat, his usually slick hair awry. Dumbledore seemed visibly perturbed by the unprecedented change in his former student, not even noticing the gathering throng of people that the commotion Mr. Malfoy had caused.

"My goodness, Malfoy! You certainly know how to draw a good crowd!" A stern-faced McGonagall pushed through the students, striding up next to Dumbledore. Malfoy, still seething and hostility radiating off him in waves, merely acknowledged her presence, his eyes still frantically searching for where his _son_ might be. His eyes finally settled on the moving staircases, and his body tensed.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I cannot allow you to look for your son just yet. Perhaps you would prefer to have a lemon drop and a hot cup of tea in my office. Calm down a little, catch your breath, and _then_ you can see your son," offered Dumbledore calmly.

Malfoy, ignoring the proverbial hand of friendship and sense, readied himself to hurtle up the steps. Before he could move another muscle, Dumbledore placed a Full Body-Bind spell on him, successfully immobilizing him without a word or a wand.

"I think we're going to have a long talk in my office if you don't mind, Mr. Malfoy," he said, wise blue eyes twinkling.

--

"Oh, my god! Scorpius, you will NEVER believe this! There are rumors going around that your father has just appeared in the Great Hall like a demon out of hell!" A fifth year Slytherin boy burst into Scorpius' dormitory, scaring the said boy out of his wits.

"He _WHAT_?" Scorpius was beyond terrified now. He knew that he had created a monster. And now he had to face his very creation. The blood drained from his face, his countenance becoming as pale as a ghost. The other boy, confused, made a hasty exit, leaving Scorpius to his horrified thoughts.

This couldn't be happening to him. How had his father managed to appear so soon? This move had not been anticipated, and the very thought of the consequences were making Scorpius break out in cold sweat. His skin began to take on a pale sheen, his lanky frame shaking with suppressed fear. But no, he thought. He had to calm down, think it through. Flee the grounds like a coward, or stand up to his father? Well, that was a no-brainer.

Jumping to his feet, Scorpius hastily packed all his belongings into his suitcase. After placing a Disillusionment charm on his trunk, he tied it to his broomstick. Also placing the charm on himself and the broomstick, he opened the window with a grunt. Flinging his leg over the broom expertly, he sped out the window and out into the night.

--

"Now, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore, sipping his tea, "would you care to explain why you stormed into the castle without so much as a warning, looking like a devil gone mad no less? And roaring for your son for all of England to hear? Help us understand, Draco," he finished, shaking his head disappointedly.

McGonagall, also present, took a biscuit from her tartan-colored tin. She looked sternly at the Malfoy, glaring at him over clear, square spectacles lodged on her nose. Her expression was unclear, almost inscrutable.

"Indeed, Draco, your grand entrance was startling, to say the absolute least! Honestly, what were you thinking, bursting into the castle with the force of a crazed dragon? What _happened_ to you?"

Draco, bound by a well-placed spell to his chair, had begun to frantically search the room for any way to escape. His eyes darted back and forth, to and fro, fervently pleading, _hoping_, for some kind of miracle.

"_Mr. Malfoy!_"

Draco's head snapped upwards, meeting the old headmaster's eyes for the first time. And in his eyes, Dumbledore saw what could only be described as pure _madness_.

"Oh dear."

* * *

A/N: As you can probably guess already, this is like a flashback to when Scorpius was still enrolled at Hogwarts. You're also probably wondering how the hell Scorpius manages to drive Daddy Malfoy up the wall while still in school. Let's just say he's very, _very_ clever. ;) Hope you review


End file.
